A Talent for Pyrotechnics
by Aradia1013
Summary: Draco gets more than he bargained for when he takes on Seamus Finnigan. And he isn't the only one to learn something new. Slash interest implied, bad language.


Disclaimer - all hail JKR. Just playing with her toys.

* * *

Summary: Draco gets more than he bargained for when he takes on Seamus Finnigan. And he isn't the only one to learn something new.

A/N - Dramione is my OTP, though after seeing a picture recently of Devon Murray all grown up and wearing one of the dirtiest, _sexiest_ grins I've ever seen (plus that accent), I found myself inspired to create something featuring Seamus. This is a little slashy, but nothing graphic.

* * *

Potions between the Snakes and Lions was never fun, and when Snape was out of the room, it could get downright _ugly._ Having been stuck in the castle due to rain for the past four days hadn't helped, either. It was amazing how even in such a large space, they all still managed to get sick of each other. Pastimes quickly lost their lustre; the number of times one could play Wizard Chess (or fuck the same witch, or torture a Firstie) had its limit, Draco thought.

Yep, some days nothing was more satisfying than a good fight. With that, the Pureblood Prince surveyed the room lazily.

Granger, Potter and Weasley were working hard on today's project. Or at least Granger was, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she made sure to stir at just the right tempo. The other two were muttering under their breaths at each other, Potter's face turning redder by the second.

_Nah. Too easy. Just riled up the Mudblood yesterday, and Potter and Weasley were too dim to hold much entertainment value. _

_Alright, then..._

Brown and Patil. _Nope. Both are more than happy to spread for me as long as I don't make them targets. _Malfoy snorted to himself and moved on...

Longbottom, Thomas and Finnigan. _Hmmm..._

Longbottom always folded like a little bitch. _Boring._

Thomas had a talent for remaining rational, often responding to taunts with nothing more than a sneer that could rival any of Draco's housemates.

And then there was Finnigan. The volatile little Irishman had a temper like a blue-balled Leprechaun from Hell, and he could hold his own in the insult department.

_We have a winner._

"Oi! Finnigan! You haven't managed to blow anything up yet today. Got something you can blow here." The blond grabbed his crotch and smirked suggestively.

"Thanks for the concern, Malfoy - set yer mam on fire just fine las' night." Blue eyes snapped as Seamus responded.

"How dare you speak of my mother that way?!"

"Speak, hell- yeh should see what's written 'bout her in the loo's 'round here! She's very talented; you must be very proud. Yer da prolly is too- means he can charge more!"

"You'll pay for that, you Halfblood bastard!"

"My parents were married, I'll have ye know- and unlike yours, they WEREN'T related!"

That did it. Malfoy launched himself at the Gryffindor with an unintelligible scream, knocking Finnigan to the ground where the two rolled, trading punches. Draco managed to get on top and held the brunette down. He leaned into the smaller man's face.

"You know what I should do with you?" he growled.

"What?" Bright blue eyes took on that wild look Finnigan got right before something went BOOM. He jutted his chin upward. "What should you do, Malfoy? Reckon I got an idea what ye _want_ to do, yeh big nancy," his thigh subtly rubbed the bulge in his opponent's slacks. Malfoy's eyes widened.

"What, didn't think I could feel it? It's small, aye, but noticeable." Seamus' grin was crooked and positively sinful.

"I AM NOT SMALL!" Offended, Draco leapt to his feet, revealing his bulge to the class.

"Nah, I don' suppose yeh are. I take it back."

Malfoy nodded sharply.

"But the question remains: why'd ye get a stiffie on top of a bloke?" Seamus lay on the floor, those damnable eyes sparkling as he laughed, full lips showing straight, pointed white teeth.

"I- I..." Malfoy had nothing. He glanced between his erection and the Mick beneath him before he hobbled from the Potions lab. The Gryffindor side erupted in cheers as sibilant whispers could be heard from the Slytherins.

Seamus folded his hands behind his head and smirked, "Poofter."

Dean Thomas shook his head and offered a hand to his best friend, "Get up off the ground, you lunatic." As they returned to their table, he leaned down and whispered, "Thank Merlin you like the birds, eh? Could've been bloody embarrassing there, mate."

"Could've been embarrassing, anyway. M'glad it wasn't Zabini."

"Why not?"

"He reminds me just enough of you."

* * *

A/N II - yes, I know it mentioned Draco banging witches. He just discovered his wand is a little more flexible than he thought. LOL


End file.
